Emma Lily Hale
by writerbabe93
Summary: Rosalie har en hemlighet hon har aldrig berättat för någon. Jag suger på sammandrag's R / R LEDSAMT Jag äger inte TWILIGHT


**Emma PovRosalie och jag gick för att se sin väninna Vera och hennes nya baby Henry I am 15 Rosalie är 18. Jag älskade min syster hon var min bästa vän. Det började bli sent och Rosalie sa åt mig att gå hem, lyssnade jag alltid till henne så jag slutade. Jag såg Royce King mannen som skulle gifta sig med min syster på vägen hem. "Hej Emma Hale hur mår du och var är din syster på denna härliga natt" Han lät inte gillar själv att jag kunde ha brytt mindre jag hatadehonom, han tog min syster ifrån mig. "Hon besöker en vän sade jag inte vill berätta för honom att hon var på Veras" Tack, men vem är hon nu? "Jag log" Jag är inte på friheten att berätta minmamma vill inte det "Han stirrade på mig och jag lämnade jag kom hem sa mina föräldrar att Rose skulle vara tillbaka snart. Jag gick till stallet för min häst, hon var ett svart sto med en smula rand på hennes mule och vita strumpor eller feet.I döpte henne Ivy bara för att jag älskade det namnet. Jag sadlade henne och gick en tur. Jag var djupt inne i skogen när jag såg tio män som kommer till mig om tog mina hästar tömmarna annat mig. Jag skulle skrika när Royce kom in i min uppfattning att jag ville skrika högre men de höll min mun shut.I började sparka den inte fungerade de bundna fötterna ihop och händerna och plockade upp mig. Det var mörkt nu åkte jag med dem jag hade ingen vi stannade såg jag Rosalie jag började kasta en form igen så att hon kunde värma mig att hon gjorde hon vände hon såg Royce och hans vänner och mig al uppbundet. "Emma ! Låt henne gå Royce! "" Varför vi har väntat på dig kära "som han sade detta drog han upp hennes hatt hon skrek av smärta jag bet mannen höll mig medan de andra var distraherade också med skrikande syster så jag kunde att de lämnade jag kunde gå till Rose. "Rose, Rose grunder prata med mig" Jag bad **

**åka hem Em Tala om mamma och pappa please" "Nej Rose Jag skall inte lämna dig" "go Emma Run Royce kommer till dig Gå! "jag motvilligt reste sig och gick till min häst klev på och spö jag red hela natten och hela dagen tills jag var så trött och Ivy stannade jag band upp henne och satte sig mot ett träd och sov. Jag gjorde det här för många dagar tills jag var så hungrig att jag inte längre kunde var fyra månader till den dag när jag senast såg Rosalie min syster att hon skulle dö när jag såg henne s bestämmelser var så glada vi blev slutligen tillbaka på en skola var det 150 år efter att jag transformed.I var att bli ledande på Forks High School tillsammans med mina två Jasper Emmett och vem var egentligen min , Edward, Bella Adam var poserar som juniorer. Familjens var konstigt men det är hur de var: Edward, Alice, Emmett och Adam var Cullen's Bella Jasper och jag är Hale's. Vi åkte till skolan i Edward Volvos jag ville ta min BMW, men de lät mig inte. Jag klev ur Volvo och frös jag kände igen en doft jag hade inte luktade i år. Lukten kom från office.I visste att doft det var som min syster men det var också som en vampyr förvirrad Jag följde doften inte tittar tillbaka på min familj som de inte förstår att jag aldrig berättade om Emma.I kom till kontor och stannade jag tittade in och se på fan där hon var min lilla syster Emma Lily vände komma ut hon öppnade dörren och jag sa "Emma Lily Hale" Hon vände sig så fort det fick mig att blinka "vem är du och hur vet du .. "Hon slutade att träffa mitt ansikte och log" Rose "skrek hon Jag nickade" Men hur du var död och nu är du här "Jag kunde inte svara jag bara log för glad för ord." vet du vad Jag bryr mig inte "Hon kramade mig igen Jag log och vände sig till min familj bakom mig" Rosalie vem är denna "Adam frågade" min syster ", men hon är en vampyr som oss" "ja Hur gick det, frågade jag" väl ungefär fyra månader efter att du "dött" jag var redo att dö när jag hade ont i halsen sedan bränna som jag brann och när det slutar jag var ledsen för att det första jag såg var Ivy och jag dödade henne och drack hennes blod "Jag såg på henne att hon drack sina hästar blod! Hon älskade sin häst. "Åh Rose är inte du ska introducera din familj?" Oh alright Emma här är Emmett min man "hej jag ser mina systrar smak jag killar bättre" sa hon "haha mycket rolig sis här är Alice och hennes make Jasper du kommer att gilla henne hon älskar att shoppa "som jag verkligen vill gå och handla" hon började hoppa upp och ner jag lägger handen på hennes axel "Det här är **

**Edvard Jag tror att ni minns honom och hans fru Bella och sista men inte minst Adam ingen fru "" Hej Emma trevligt att se dig igen "Edward Said" du också Cullen eller ska jag säga Eddie som vissa av mina döda vänner kallade dig "Edward grimaserade vid memoryI skrattade åt memoryEmma s Provi vände och öppnade dörren till kontoret för att lämna. Jag hörde mitt namn mitt riktiga namn. "Emma Lily Hale" vem är du och hur vet du .. "sa jag när jag vände mig då jag såg ansiktet." Rose "skrek jag till alldeles för människors öron att höra" men hur du var död och nu du hör "Hon sa ingenting." vet du vad jag bryr mig inte "jag kramade henne igen, hon log jag tittade bakom henne när hon vände jag såg sex vampyrer bakom henne, hennes Coven jaggissade. Jag stirrade på ett brunt hår som han log tillbaka. "Rose Who's this?" Den bruna långhåriga ett bad. "Min syster" sa hon. "Men hon är en vampyr som oss?" En blond manlig sa. "Ja hur kan det vara ? Rose vände sig mot mig. "väl ungefär fyra månader efter att du" dött "jag var redo att dö själv när jag kände en skarp smärta i halsen då det kändes som jag brann. Efter det lämnade jag var ledsen orsaka det första jag såg var Ivy "Jag älskade att hästen" Rose kommer du att införa din familj? "" Oh okej detta är Emmett min make "hon pekade på den stora School Emma Prov" hey Rose "skrek jag" Emma vi måste springa inte vi alla får plats i Volvo "Det går bra jag älskar att köra som alla kör?" um väl Emmett, Adam, du och jag "okej let's go" I lyfte igång. Några sekunder senare Adam ifatt mig. "Du kör fort" sade han. "Säker på att jag alltid älskat att springa när jag var mänsklig" cool "vill se något svalare, frågade jag han skulle vara den förste att se min förmåga "säker" Jag koncentrerade nästa sekund var han i luften jag tittade bakåt för att se Rose och Emmett igång igen. "Emma! Sätt ner honom "Rose skrek försöker att inte skratta och Emmett dånande med skratt Jag log." Varför Rose? "För vi måste komma igång" bra "jag satte ner honom och sprang med Rose när vi kom jag luktade något hemskt jag tittade på Rose hon bara öppnades dörren och Esme gick ut Jag vinkade och sprang för att ge henne en kram. "Emma barn how are you?" "mycket bra tack" "Har du en Coven du med?" Jag såg Tidigare Esme se Carlisle. "no sir bara att jag vaknade ensam och har bott ensam tills jag såg Rose" Jag såg mig omkring i rummet för att se var det bara Carlisle, Esme, Adam och jag. "wow Hur lever du allt själv under så många år? "Adam's prov" Rose "Emma skrek." Emma vi måste springa inte vi alla får plats i Volvo "ros anges." That's Alright jag älskar att köra som alla kör? "Emma frågade. Emma älskade att köra cool. "Um väl du, jag, Emmett, och Adam." Rose sa hon. "Alright let's go" hon lyfte jag sprang efter henne och hamnar i ett par sekunder senare Jag log. "Ditt snabba" Jag sade "säker på att jag alltid älskat att springa när jag var mänsklig" cool "vill se något svalare? säger hon med ett flin." Visst "vi hade stoppats hon tittade på mig och sedan nästa sekund var jag i luft. Hon tittade bakåt för att se Rose och Emmett igång igen. "Emma! satte ner honom "Rose skrek. Jag rynkade pannan på Emmett han dånande med skratt. Emma log. "Varför Rose?" "För vi behöver komma igång" "fina" Jag var på marken igen sprang jag med Emmett. Rose sprang med s Prov 3 månader senare Cullen hus! Var chockad över vad hon fick höra att de ville att jag skulle gå med i deras Coven! Jag blev chockad nästa sekund Rosalie skrek "Emma LILY HALE sätta oss ner!" Jag såg upp de alla var svävande i luften. "ledsen jag göra när jag blir chockad" "it's all right" Adam sa jag log åt honom att jag hade kommit riktigt nära honom under de senaste månaderna. "kommer du gå med i Coven?" Adam tittade på mig när han frågade. **

**"säker på att jag skulle vilja tacka er" Jag gav Esme och Alice en började hoppa upp och ner. "Let's go shopping och få saker ditt rum" "Jag skulle älska att gå och handla med dig"Vi hoppade upp och ner. "Låt oss föra Jasper, Adam, och Bella" Alice sa flinande Bella hatade shopping. "ja låt oss" Jag log Bella vrålade "Edward If You Love Me DU INTE kommer att göra mig åka och handla med Pixies! !!!!!!!" Jag skrattade. "Come on Bella han kan komma också" Jag grinade djävulskt och såg på Adam som var chockad snarare att han släpades med på resan. "Oroa dig inte du kommer ha kul" Jag log han såg på mig med blixtrande ögon samma ögon Edward används på Bella.I sänktes Jag visste Bella aldrig vunnit när Edward använt dem på henne. Alice tog tag i min arm och drog mig uppför trappan. "Vad Alice?" "Jag hade en vision, men innan jag berättar du berätta för mig om du gillar Adam" Hon såg på mig med sorgsna ögon jag var förvirrad. "Ja jag gör det som är det tråkigt Öga för? "eftersom du hoppa över när vi kom till köpcentret och gå med honom, inte mig" åh, så det är vad hon såg. "betyder det han gillar mig" hon gallerian Adam's Prov.I log mot emma jag hörde från Edvard vad hon tänkte på väg till köpcentret om vad Alice hade gamla henne om gilla mig och jag gillar her.I var rädd att säga vad som helst vara av Rosalie vad hon skulle tro. Rosalie och Emmett följt i sin BMW och komma shoppa med oss skulle jag prata med her.I tog tag i hennes arm när hon klev ur BMW. "Vad Adam?" Hon lät arg. "Jag måste prata med dig." okej Emmett I'll catch up "" Okej Rose "Emmett gick att fånga p med de andra." vad behöver du för att prata med mig om Adam "om Emma och mig?" oh yea Alice berättade något om det som För två veckor sedan har jag inga problem med det om hon inte att hon har varit ensam för länge så har du "" Tack Rose "Jag kysste henne på kinden och gick för att hitta s Prov.I hittades Emma med Alice i ett möbelvaruhus. "Emma kan jag prata med dig, frågade jag" säker en sekund. "hon vände sig till Alice och sa." få sängen vi plockade och ni vet vad jag gillar för resten. Jag kommer tillbaka i ett nafs "Hon kramade Alice sedan följt mig jag tog hennes hand hon frös och såg lite chockad på läpparna jag hade en vision och berättade han vad som var s bestämmelser pratade med Alice när Adam kom fram till mig. "Emma kan jag prata med dig" frågade han mig jag såg på Alice. "Visst Hold On" Jag vände tillbaka till Alice "få sängen vi plockade och ni vet vad jag gillar för resten av tiden i en flash. "Jag gav Alice en kram hon viskade i mitt öra följde jag funderar på vad hon sa" han kommer att be. "Jag kände honom ta min hand jag såg lite chockad för trots den då log." Alice antagligen sagt du redan sagt har hon inte? "Jag log igen." Ja hon sa att du skulle fråga mig det tog mig en minut att komma på det men ja hon gjorde "" bra Emma kommer du att "han såg nervös." naturligtvis I'll be din flickvän "" verkligen kommer du? "" Ja, du visste att jag skulle Edward probley berättat vad jag tänkte på hur han såg ned. "ja han gjorde" den dumma Vampire hastigheten jag kysste honominnan jag visste vad jag var mina tankar ifatt mig jag mindes Alice! Jag sprang tillbaka till henne på mänsklig fart tillbaka till Alice hon betalade. Hon såg mig och log. Jag gick fram till henne. Viskade hon för lågt för människor att höra. "Sa du ja?" Min sopran som röst besvarade hennes fråga. "Ja och förseglad med en kyss" Jag log hade inte använt den så mycket eftersom jag hade aldrig varit lycklig nog. Vi lämnade gallerian 4 timmar senare. Adam och jag red med Rose och Emmett i sin BMW. Jag stod lutad mot lindade armarna om mig Jag log och lade mig över honom och sätta mitt huvud på hans böjde sig ner och kysste mig jag lutade mig in på det. Jag älskade min jag ihåg något av mina människoliv Royce kungens bror Henry King jag rynkade pannan. "What's wrong Em?" Adam frågade ser jag sur ut. "Henry King" Jag spottade ut. Rose slog på bromsen så hårt att jag nästan flög ur sätet men Adam höll mig 'S PROV "vem är han" Adam frågade "åh han är han bror till mannen som försökte döda Rose och som mina föräldrar försökte tvinga mig att gifta mig ett år efter att jag var hemma och 2 efter att jag var en vampyr. "förklarade jag. **

**Adam var galen nu. "Vad hände med honom?" Oh efter Royce hade blivit galen säger Rose's Ghost skulle döda honom "Jag log och fortsatte" jag utklädd till Rose och övertygade honom att inte gifta sig med mig. "Gjorde det arbete "Emmett frågade" Självklart gjorde "" Vad fick dig att tänka på honom "Adam frågade." Jag är inte säker på att hans namn flög i mitt huvud "Rose körde igen 10 minuter senare var vi på huset jag kom ut anläggningen Adams hand.I gick i dörren och stannade dörren redan var öppen jag gick in Carlisle och Esme var inte hemma och det var vad jag såg i vardagsrummet som fick mig att väsa. Jag såg på blekare version av Henry King. "Varför är du här?" Jag fräste ut "Det är han" Adam fräste "ja" jag väste igen "och jag kan fråga dig samma sak kära kärleken" Henry sa. "Don" Kalla aldrig henne att någonsin igen "Adam hissed.I log och lyfte Henry till luften. Men jag kan inte se att hon är min "Cullen houseAdam's ProvHe sade något" så kunde jag lika dig samma sak kära love "jag väste" behöver inte ens ringa till henne att "Emma log och lyfte upp honom i luften. "Men du ser jag kan inte hon är min" Henry King var går mig på nerverna. "Nej hon inte att hon är min Jag älskar henne och jag positivt att hon älskar är jag skrek jag resten av familjen bakom mig och Emma vid min sida . "Han har rätt jag är hans och han är min jag älskar honom mer än jag någonsin trodde var möjligt. inte att jag aldrig älskat dig rätt Rosalie "frågade hon." naturligtvis kära söta syster till mig "Rosalie besvarade frågan." Rosalie du lever så Royce var inte galen "" varför naturligtvis kär dum Henry I också dödade honom " Henry var inte få detta, men Rose var älska det lika mycket som Emma var. Emma Låt Henry falla till marken han sprang vi sprang efter honom men tappade till slut gav upp och åkte hem bestämde vi oss för att titta på en film jag började bli uttråkad. Efter filmen alla tjejerna studsade upp för att få Emmas rum set, Jasper, Carlisle och jag ville jaga så vi lämnade ett meddelande till flickorna och gick s ProvWe gick till mitt rum efter de filmer de andra flickorna followingIt var efter midnatt och vi satt tillsammans och när vi var klara satte vi oss på sängen och talade om vad som hände med Henry. "wow that was fun vi bör göra detta igen någon gång" Alice sa en happyI log "vi kunde göra om Edward och min "Bella sa med ett mysa." nu Bella vad det skulle göra för att Edward bredvid få honom in i en ond fas "frågade jag leende." Naturligtvis kommer det men jag vill bara ha roligt "Bella sa ljuvt" Jag håller let's do it "Jag skrek" Let's do it "oss alla skrek igen samtidigt som vi gick och det tog oss 4 timmar att göra om sitt rum såg det ut så alla dölja, säger Alice Edward skulle upp på två minuter. Bella satte sig på sängen, döljer jag under sängen, Rose i badrummet, och Alice i strax efter att vi gömmer han kom in och frös i dörröppningen vi alla frös också och waited.I kom ut så gjorde Alice, och Rose vi stirrade på honom. Han såg ut som vi hade målat sin Volvo neon rosa (Bella ville inte låta oss eller vi skulle ha.) Emmett, Jasper, och Adam kom upp för att se på vad som Edward så länge och brast i skratt. Jag log åt dem jag såg på Alice hon nickade tittade på mig, jag bara viskade skrek "Edward Om du rör min garderob Jag målar din Volvo PINK Så hjälpe mig I will!" Bella såg på Edward och log . "Du vet var vi bara ha roligt." Sade hon letar oskyldigt "Ja jag tror dig, men pixie måste bestraffas." Edward Said. "Varför det inte var hennes idé" Bella sa. "Vem var det då?" mine "Jag svarade jag höll på att säga mer, men Alice skrek igen." Jasper Whitlock HALE CULLEN Don't Even !!!"" vad han ska göra? "Rose frågade." förstöra min Porsche !!!"" Jasper dig inte vill du? "vad varför skulle Jasper förstöra din Porsche?" Bella frågade. "han vill vara rolig." Alice Vad skulle du göra om han gjorde, frågade jag får en idé i huvudet. "Åh Emma som är en underbar idé! "tack". "Jasper du kanske inte vill göra det!" Edward Said men det var för sent Jag hörde smäll av något på Porsche. "Alice du blir offer medan jag berättar Rose och Bella. "sa jag leende." okej Jazzy "Alice skrek jag berättade höll Bella vad vi ad planerat." Adam Litar du på mig, frågade jag samtidigt Bella bett Edward och Rose frågade Emmett. "Umm ja men vid just denna tidpunkt är det fading "Adam sade, men jag log och drog honom med Rose som drog Emmett och Bella dra gick till vardagsrummet där Carlisle, Esme, Jasper och Alice väntade Alice hade berättat Esme som överenskommits. Alla vi flickor var blockerade våra sinnen genom att synda julsånger i våra huvuden att hålla Edward satte sig bredvid Alice och Esme som var över från började förklara "så vi ska göra en gatsopare jaga och killarna kommer att hitta grejer och flickorna kommer att vara i rummet utanför sin kille, så Emma kommer att vara i Adams, Esme i Carlisle's och så vidare. Okej? "Killarna nickade Alice fortsatte. "Så var och en av flickorna kommer att ha en lista över saker till killen att hitta utan att använda bil eller befogenheter Edward, Jasper ingen befogenhet att säga ja Alice om du förstår." En kör av "ja Alice" utbröt från killarna vi log. "så där förlorar måste gå en vecka utan att ha sett hans tjej för en hel vecka." efter att hon sagt att Emmett stönade. "det är tre killar som måste gå utan sin tjej och om de inte gör det hela veckan och flickorna blir att måla sin bil och rum what ever färg vi väljer. "Alice , Bella, Esme, och Alice gick uppför trappor och rum som vi skulle gå medan Alice överlämnade var och en walkie talkie för att behålla kontakten som var och en av killarna förde saker s röst kom trots att ljudfilmen "okej de kommer upp i en släng en minut." Jag log och sa tillbaka "Let the games begin" precis som jag lade den under kudden Adam kom genom dörren. "Hej" sa han "okej här är det första två pints med färska bär blod." Han tittade på **

**mig, jag log och han ryckte på axlarna och tog bort. "Alice han kommer för blod" okej de andra är efter nästa saker på listan så det borde vara mer intressant än vi trodde! "Jag satt där det skulle ta en stund här var bra. Gick till CD-spelaren och sätta i en cd-spelare och fick en bok han var tillbaka i en timme med ställa dem på golvet och sa "Okej what's next?" Han lät orolig. "Bra här är intressant att du behöver för att få livsmedel kallas Pizza och föra den tillbaka hit. "Han gav mig en äcklad utseende men tog fart spelet tog längre tid än Alice och jag trodde men det var värt allt det vi hade dem spel tog sammanlagt ut 12 timmar att spela men när de skulle gjort allt av oss samlats i Alice och Jaspers redan hade beslutat att vi hade torterats Edward nog och bestämde sig för att säga honom att han vet Emmett skulle inte kunna att gå en vecka med gick vi och berättade för dem. Edvard var glada men Emmett stönade vi bara skrattade åt varade en hel timme längre än vi trodde. Vi trodde han skulle bara 3 timmar men han gjorde det fick målar vi redan hade köpt för Emmett bil och ville Neon Pink och hans Jeep Neon vi låta honom se släppte han ut en var hilarious till oss för att Edward och Bella som var alltför glad i att försöka få killarna att titta på oss de var att ha kul flesta och Carlisle gav efter på nästan samma gång men Jasper höll i en timme innan målade rummet Neon blå blommor. Alice var att ha kul orsaken till vad han hade gjort mot Porsche var 's rum målades neon lila med fjärilar och andra liknande blommor och andra girly typ ' s rum var en neongrön och hans Mercedes var Neon var Madder om bilar än de lokaler orsakar ingen skulle se them.4 Years Later Emma bestäm var glad att jag inte hade sett eller hört från Henry King, men det var inte mycket tröst, eftersom jag visste att han var fortfarande alive.I var glad om jag hade Adam och en familj att det var ett bra år så flyttade vi för första gången när jag gick med dem jag hade inget emot att flytta så länge jag hade ett flyttade till Australien och det var redan dags att lämna och Adam och Jag åkte med Rosalie och Emmett till flygplatsen och fick sedan på en vi kom till Australien Esme och Carlisle redan fanns där i huset var Alice och Bella var de som kom för att träffa oss. "Bella! Jag har saknat dig. "Sa jag när jag kramade henne." Emma! Det är skönt att se dig också o jag inte kan vänta med att visa er och Adam's Room you'll love it "" Låt mig gissa Alice inrett och ställa upp hela huset.? "" Ja, och hon drog mig för att åka och handla med henne "stönade hon." wow jag tycker synd om dig jag skulle ha gått med henne om jag var här men hon sannolikt skulle ha släpat er något sätt. "ja, men ni verkar temperament hon bara lite." skrattade hon "väl Om du också har gjort chattar kan vi gå och se huset? "Adam säger som Alice var rynkar på samtalet Bella och jag hade." Nu Alice du vet att vi inte innebär någon skada av vad vi sa. "I anges." Nej, men jag fortfarande inte gillar det. "Alice sa i en skrattade och vänster när vi kom till huset var jag fortfarande chockad att det var mycket större än den på gaffeln, men jag skulle få användning för it.I gick i dörren och log Esme var där tillsammans med resten av tvungen att börja skolan nästa vecka, men jag brydde mig inte jag hade Adam och familj men jag kände mig något skulle hända hade jag beslutat attfrågar Alice första sak. "Alice?" "Ja Emma, frågade hon förvirrad." något kommer att hända någon gång snart? "Hon tittade på mig förvirrad" Låt mig kolla. "hon enkla gick fortfarande ögonen glasade över. Några minuter gick och hon kom till såg på Emmett än på mig igen. "Alice vad är det?" Ingenting Emma. "Alice?" "Det inte angår oss." Hon PROV "Alice?" Emma frågade mig. "yeah Emma?" svarade jag. "något kommer att hända snart?" "Jag vet inte låta mig kolla." Jag sa her.I gick fortfarande ögonen glasade över och gick in i en vision det var två månader framåt och såg någonting s visionEmmett och Rosalie jagade Rosalie hoppade på en björn i samma ögonblick en flicka about15 fick det vid samma fick till brummade på flickan hon såg förvirrad då hon började prata. " Hej um Kan du säga mig var jag är? "flickan frågade Rose bara brummade. Då Emmett röst kom ut från en plats i skogen. "Rose what's wrong?" Ingenting bara en liten vampyr. "Rosalie svarade inte mycket lycklig flickan fick en förvirrad blick på henne plötsligt fick en lycklig utseende och skrek" Emmett! "Hon sprang till Emmett som såg förvirrad. Fram flickan tog hans hand och hennes ansikte och hans inglasade över. Emmett tittade på henne igen och sa "Haley?" Hon nickade han plockade upp henne och svängde henne skrek "Emmett vem sjutton är hon!" Visionen slutade och Emma imidetly frågade mig vad det var. "Ingenting Emma" "Alice, frågade hon." Det rör inte oss. "Jag är ProvWe hade bott här i två månader och när Alice insisterade på Rosalie och Emmett jaga som förvirrade alla i några minuter men sedan vänster. Adam och jag såg en film. Alice talade till Carlisle och Esme.A några timmar senare Emmett och Rosalie och en tjej som såg ut som hon var 15 var med dem brast ut genom dörren. "Emmett vem är den här unga flickan?" Alice ifrågasatte om hon sannolikt redan visste. " här är min lilla syster Hale Ann Macarty. "han sa han Haley."Emmett sa du Haley, frågade jag tänker jag Misheard. Men innan han kunde svara Haley körde på mig. "Emma! Jag försökte hitta dig men jag kunde inte det var blockeras eller någonting. "Hon lät spännande det var gott att se henne igen jag bara hade berättat för Adam om mina hela tiden när jag åkte." Emmett Kan du introducera henne till oss please. "Esme bad." ja detta är Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Adam, och jag antar att du redan känner träffa min lillasyster, Bella skulle sannolikt förklara varför jag Treaded dig som en liten syster orsaken att du påminde mig om henne, men äldre hon var som 7 när jag förmodligen död. "Emmett förklarade" du har rätt Emmett Det förklarar en mycket Haley? Han har alltid agerat som en stor nallebjörn.? "Bella frågade." Ja han har jag älskade det, särskilt när stormar drabbades han alltid skulle komma in och titta på mig och Hannah. "Svarade hon." Låt mig visa dig varenda en grab händerna på personen bredvid dig. "vi gjorde så hon sa att hennes fullständiga namn, och plötsligt var det som om vi var i en film och det var en yngre Emmett och Haley det var som hela sitt liv eller åtminstone hennes mänskliga life.I hört flera flämtar som hon fortsatte när hon släppte alla tittade på henne och vänta på henne till när hon var redo att förklara den sista personen jag ville se spränga genom dörren. "Go Away Henry King DITT inte velat HÄR! !! "skrek jag men han fortsatte att komma fram" bra du se unga Emma jag kan inte jag vill att du kommer med mig så jag kan få vad jag förtjänar från de mäktigaste vampyrerna i världen. "han sneered.I skrattade "du tror att du kan satsa 11 av oss, frågade jag honom." nej jag kan inte men jag klarar det. "han var snabb nästa sak jag visste att jag flög på dörren Henry King under s Provi var ingen längre i samma rum som min familj, jag var som transporteras till Henry King var att jag inte var : s sköld togs bort när du flyttat ut **

**ur bild av henne eller house.I visste Haley skulle kunna hitta mig nu jag bara hoppades att det skulle vara snart jag hatade att vara med här s bestämmelser såg min mans förflutna allt det jag ville Haley visa honom när hon går till när jag hittade honom den stoppades. Jag såg upp på Emmett innan Haley kunde förklara Emmas huvud knäppte upp mot door.I följde hennes blick och såg Henry King. Och Emma skrek "Go Away Henry King du inte WANTED HERE!" Han skrattade och sa "inte med ut dig så jag kan få vad jag förtjänar från de mäktigaste vampyrerna i världen." Emma skrattade och sa "du tror du kan slå 11 av oss? "Han log" nej men jag klarar det. "han sprang på Emma nästa sekund hade han Emma och var borta." Emma! "Adam skrek Haley skrek åt Emmett att få henne en karta I vände och sprang fick en karta och stack på Haley. "Här" Jag tänkte inte förlora min syster igen inte om jag kunde hjälpa slöt ögonen och sa Emma fullständiga namn. hennes ögon glasade över och hennes hand rörde sig över kartan för att sa "Jag går efter henne jag ringer när jag kommer till Italien" "Jag går med dig" skrek jag. "Oss två" Emmett, Bella och Edward. "Alright vad men vi åker nu." Tog vi bort och fick på ett plan till vi kom dit ringde jag Alice hon sa till oss att gå till vi fick så långt vi gick till valturi och slottet som höll mäktiga vi kom dit och började öppna dörrarna och såg att Emma skulle hållas av en vakt vid namn Alec och kämpar för att få gratis "Låt min lilla syster går du krypa ! Jag skrek "Rose, Adam hjälpa mig snälla." Emma skrek "släpp mig inte smyger ni!" han släppa till överraskning för oss och Emma men hon sprang så fort hon kunde för att Adam och mig. " ahh Edward kommer ni att gå med i vår vakt? "Aro huvudet frågade." nej vi kom att få Emma tillbaka "Bella spottade tillbaka på AroEmma var nu mellan Adam och mig Henry King bredvid Aro." hej jag fortfarande får vad du sa jag? "Henry säger" varför Klart du gör. Jane kommer hon behagar. Aro sa jag leende som skulle vara ett passande slut på s bestäm blev chockad när en flicka som såg högst 7 gick in med ett leende på läpparna Bella sköld var upp nästan en Jane började sin plåga om Henrik Adam drog på min arm Jag vände mig att följa honom tillsammans med de andra som hade kommit för att rädda mig, Emmett, Rosalie, Adam, Bella, och vi klev på planet för att åka hem Rose frågade mig vad det var Henry ville. "han ville vara med undantag av vakten men behövde en partner, gör han kom till mig dum Moronic creep. mumlade jag det sista part.I heter Emma Lily Hale Masen Cullen och jag är nu fri att leva mitt liv med vänner och familj och kärlek till min evighet Adam Albert Masen s bestämmelser inte längre i samma rum som min familj, jag var som transporteras till Henry King var att jag inte var : s sköld togs bort när du flyttat ut ur bild av henne eller house.I visste Haley skulle kunna hitta mig nu jag bara hoppades att det skulle vara snart jag hatade att vara med här s bestämmelser såg min mans förflutna allt det jag ville Haley visa honom när hon går till när jag hittade honom den stoppades. Jag såg upp på Emmett innan Haley kunde förklara Emmas huvud knäppte upp mot door.I följde hennes blick och såg Henry King. Och Emma skrek "Go Away Henry King du inte WANTED HERE!" Han skrattade och sa "inte med ut dig så jag kan få vad jag förtjänar från de mäktigaste vampyrerna i världen." Emma skrattade och sa "du tror du kan slå 11 av oss? "Han log" nej men jag klarar det. "han sprang på Emma nästa sekund hade han Emma och var borta." Emma! "Adam skrek Haley skrek åt Emmett att få henne en karta I vände och sprang fick en karta och stack på Haley. "Här" Jag tänkte inte förlora min syster igen inte om jag kunde hjälpa slöt ögonen och sa Emma fullständiga namn. hennes ögon glasade över och hennes hand rörde sig över kartan för att sa "Jag går efter henne jag ringer när jag kommer till Italien" "Jag går med dig" skrek jag. "Oss två" Emmett, Bella och Edward. "Alright vad men vi åker nu." Tog vi bort och fick på ett plan till vi kom dit ringde jag Alice hon sa till oss att gå till vi fick så långt vi gick till valturi och slottet som höll mäktiga vi kom dit och började öppna dörrarna och såg att Emma skulle hållas av en vakt vid namn Alec och kämpar för att få gratis "Låt min lilla syster går du krypa ! Jag skrek "Rose, Adam hjälpa mig snälla." Emma skrek "släpp mig inte smyger ni!" han släppa till överraskning för oss och Emma men hon sprang så fort hon kunde för att Adam och mig. " **


End file.
